


【包托/杰托】保镖

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 杰拉德x托雷斯AU请自己注意避雷*
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

*

杰拉德看着眼前的男孩，第一次对管家的眼光感到了质疑。档案上虽然写着24岁，脸看起来却还像个十六七岁的小孩，身体也是薄薄一片，一阵风就能吹倒的样子。长得倒是漂亮，金发褐眼，瞳仁清澈得像琥珀，板着脸一幅生人勿近的样子，怎么说，适合当情人而不是当保镖。

对方显然也不是很能看得上他，杰拉德不知道这个小保镖嫌弃的眼神是针对自己衬衫上安妮的口红印还是身上格温的香水味儿，或者就是针对他本人，总之，看着小保镖一脸“别选我别选我”的表情，杰拉德愉快地决定了：“就他了，这个叫费尔南多的。”

窗外是一轮寒冷的月亮，费尔南多只看了一秒，又转头去看人群中举着酒杯言笑晏晏的杰拉德。他进入这家保镖公司遇上的第一个主顾就是杰拉德，很难形容是什么心情，太出乎意料了，杰拉德这样的人对他来说。初次见面满身的酒气和脂粉气，衬衫扣子系的松松垮垮，领口恨不得一路开到肚脐眼，露出锻炼得当的紧致肌肉线条，但是眼睛意外的明亮，藏着点危险的跃跃欲试在里面。这对保镖来说可不是个好消息，于是费尔南多故意表现得很差劲，没想到杰拉德还是选择了他。

没办法，只能看紧点儿了。

杰拉德毕竟不是小孩子，虽然看起来很不安定，但一般不会主动作死，当然，挑衅费尔南多这一点算不算作死得另说。他总是很热衷于问费尔南多一些不痛不痒的问题，有没有答案也无所谓，很显然只是为了逗费尔南多玩。费尔南多非常敬业，一律当听不见，心情好就会敷衍两句，比如今天杰拉德突然问他喜欢什么样的人，费尔南多想了两秒笑了一下：“打得过我的人。”

杰拉德也笑了，这么多天来他基本没见过费尔南多动手，几乎都怀疑费尔南多是保全公司送过来划水的，当下就活动了下手腕：“标准也太低了吧？”

费尔南多笑而不语，杰拉德发起邀请：“练练？”

结果出乎杰拉德的意料，费尔南多看起来单薄得像纸片，却意外的力量十足，动作简洁干脆，拳拳到肉，却不会浪费多余的气力，即使他接受过几年专门的训练，对上费尔南多也依旧有些难以招架，在费尔南多对他的脸下手之前，杰拉德率先认输：“停！”

他下意识捂住肋骨，吸了口气，觉得肯定被打青了，有点委屈：“你怎么下手这么狠啊？”

费尔南多面不改色，眨眨眼，额头上的汗水慢慢滑下来：“哦，是吗？对不起，下次不会这样了。”

可以说是毫无诚意，杰拉德敢确定费尔南多肯定早就想揍他一顿了，刚好今天自己给了他这个机会，只能说是自讨苦吃，不过他揍人的样子也挺好看的，前提是揍的不是自己，杰拉德思考着要不把费尔南多放出去收债算了，他们家有这项业务吗？

*  
费尔南多毕竟是保镖而不是打手，杰拉德想想也就算了，切磋是不可能再切磋的，但是就这么被打了一顿也挺没面子，一定要找补回来。

他选择带费尔南多去赛车，费尔南多觉得他们有钱人都有病。大半夜的不睡觉包了座山头用来飙车，作得离谱。杰拉德其实也挺久没碰的了，这些东西也就是十几岁追求刺激的时候最痴迷，但是看着副驾驶上波澜不惊地坐着的费尔南多，不来劲儿也来劲儿了，今天他非得看着费尔南多露出害怕的表情然后好好嘲笑他一顿才行。

心里一直记挂着事儿，上车的时候差点忘了系安全带，费尔南多一脸平静地看着他，语气像在恐吓：“行车不规范，亲人泪两行。”

杰拉德：......

他总觉得费尔南多这个不像提醒像诅咒，同时自己依言系上安全带的动作感觉更没面子了。

算了，老话说得好，面子不是别人给的，是自己挣的，杰拉德发动车子，决定给小保镖来一场铭记终生的刺激体验。

是挺值得铭记终生的，一圈下来，尽管杰拉德故意做了点危险的动作，费尔南多还是安坐如山，只是结束后难得眼睛亮亮地开口问他，还能再来一次吗？

杰拉德顿时觉得自己好像一个工具人。

行，那看恐怖片吧。为了营造恐怖的气氛，杰拉德还特地包了个场，亲自坐在费尔南多旁边观察他每一个细微的表情，力图捕捉到他失态的瞬间。杰拉德承认是有一点幼稚了，但不看到就是不甘心，好在这次费尔南多成功地被吓到了，抱着他的胳膊叫了好几声。说实话，感觉有点奇妙，费尔南多的手劲儿不算小，缠在胳膊上像量血压用的压脉带，但是杰拉德的心脏却砰砰加快了两秒，终于吓到费尔南多的快慰之中还有另一种微妙的情绪在心底搅动。杰拉德心情有些复杂地看向费尔南多，荧幕的光在他的睫毛上跃动，像下了一场无声无息的雪，杰拉德转过头看屏幕，到底没有抽出自己的手。

然后他隔天就带了费尔南多去鬼屋，他知道私下里仆人们都是怎么传的，说他喜欢上了费尔南多所以变着法子找借口约会，这是造谣，少爷义正严辞地向管家解释，我只是想确认一点东西！

想确认那种心脏痒痒的，几乎要从喉咙里窜出来的情感是什么。

*  
费尔南多对此一无所知，他只是个保镖，上班为了下班，杰拉德去哪儿他去哪儿，约会？杰拉德闲着没事儿干到处乱跑也算约会吗？

两人各怀心思，但是等鬼出来吓人的时候还是默契十足地一个人伸手一个人抱住，分工非常明确，配合十分出彩，一套下来行云流水，连扮鬼的工作人员都看呆了一秒。杰拉德没呆，他再次感觉到了，心脏的剧烈跳动和想要更加亲近的欲望。

他有点吓到了。不是因为面前披头散发张牙舞爪的女鬼，也不是因为中央空调嗖嗖吹出的冷风或者惊悚幽怨的音效，而是他刚刚发现的一个让人难以相信的事实。

*  
晚宴总是无聊的，香槟和暖风一起烘得人昏昏欲睡，费尔南多百无聊赖地看着杰拉德在人群中穿梭寒暄，最近杰拉德好像一下子开了窍，再也没有找过他麻烦或者带他一起干一些奇奇怪怪的事情，费尔南多放松之余又有一丝茫然。他摇摇头让自己不要再想这些，随便往窗外瞟了一眼，瞳孔骤然一缩，想出声已经来不及，“砰”地一声，枪声打碎了衣香鬓影。

人群惊慌地四处逃窜，伴随着几声破碎的尖叫，不知道是向谁而来的袭击，费尔南多果断地奔向杰拉德。

拿枪的人好像并没有目标，无差别地在人群中扫射，与其说是袭击更像是狩猎，在众人中寻找感兴趣的猎物并就地射杀。两三个人的死亡也不过是一瞬间的事，下一秒他盯上了费尔南多。

费尔南多一惊，赶紧就近找掩体躲避，安保队伍已经被这帮闯进来的人解决得干干净净，这里又是远离市区的深山别墅，他必须得带着杰拉德快点离开这里才行。本来弹无虚发的凶手乍然碰见能躲开自己攻击的人，更是兴趣盎然地咬着费尔南多不放，射击速度越来越快，连费尔南多都有些力不从心。立在身前充当掩护的桌板不堪重负，轰然倒下的瞬间费尔南多暴露在凶手的视野，子弹呼啸而来，费尔南多突然被一个人扑倒在地，在惯性作用下滚到罗马式的圆柱之后，杰拉德冲他挑了下眉。

“跟我走。”费尔南多一心想带他离开，一时间没有注意到杰拉德紧绷的唇角和渐渐苍白的脸色，只是拉着他的手猫着腰向地下停车场前进。

他们的运气并不太好，关上门的时候发出了声响，袭击者闻声赶来，有子弹穿透并不牢固的防火门直直打在对面停着的车辆上，激起此起彼伏的一片警报声。费尔南多拉着杰拉德在众多持续鸣叫的车辆中奔跑，两双腿不断跨过无数直直投射到对面的昏黄灯柱，这会儿也不知道他们的车停在了哪里，好在费尔南多在混乱中捡了把车钥匙，又很幸运地没费什么劲儿就找到了对应的车。费尔南多上车，打着火之后还不忘对着杰拉德说：“系好安全带。”

杰拉德看着后视镜里越来越近的追击者，陷入了诡异的沉默。

费尔南多：“......那你抓稳。”

杰拉德还没反应过来，费尔南多一脚油门轰到底，别说享受高级跑车的推背感，要不是后面有个靠背，杰拉德觉得自己会直接翻到后备箱里。费尔南多倒是挺兴奋，直接撞开没有放行的起落杆，顶着红白相间的护栏碎屑就冲上了山间高速公路。

“......”杰拉德现在很想系上安全带，奈何身后的人穷追不舍，眼看着距离渐渐靠近，杰拉德掏出费尔南多口袋里的枪，半个身子探出窗外瞄准为首车辆的轮胎，深吸一口气，扣下扳机。幸运的是一击即中，车辆失去平衡在路面上打转，刺耳的刹车声响起，轮胎在柏油路面上摩擦出漆黑的胶印，却不能阻止后面的车辆接二连三地撞上来。冲击力太大，中间的车辆被撞得在空中翻转一周，落到地面的瞬间炸成一团巨大的烟花。

整条路都被熊熊燃烧的车辆残骸堵住，后面的车想追也追不上来，费尔南多激动地拍了下方向盘，转头问杰拉德：“刚刚那一幕特别像电影，是吧？”

杰拉德闭着眼睛靠在窗边没回答，他的嘴唇苍白，费尔南多才注意到他一直在流血，那些血液在真皮座椅上汇聚成一大滩，淅淅沥沥地往下流，在白色长绒地毯上凝固成几朵暗色的花。

*  
“杰拉德！杰拉德！”费尔南多急了，这才发现他肩膀上有一个小孔正在汩汩往外流着血，应该是之前推开他的时候中的枪。

“Fuck!”费尔南多懊恼地骂了句脏话，他之前怎么没有注意到！杰拉德现在失血过多，这种情况下一旦睡过去就完了，费尔南多一边开车一边叫他，“你别睡，千万别睡，睡了就完了，不要睡，听见没有！”

“杰拉德，”即使平常觉得这人很神经，但是也无法眼睁睁地看着他就这样死去。费尔南多慌张地推他的肩膀，“你醒一醒，等下到了医院想怎么睡都行，醒一醒，知道你能睡，但是不差这一会儿！”

杰拉德还是没有回答他，伤口一直在流血，费尔南多怎么堵都堵不住，他的呼吸不自觉地变得急促，额头上的汗穿过眉毛流到眼睛里刺得生疼，不知名地恐惧攫住了他，他的脑海里闪过各种各样的画面，最后定格在一片血泊之中。

原来不管他怎么长大，面对死亡也还是无能为力。

车辆平稳地行驶在如水般的黑暗里，远光灯照亮的范围很有限，一切仿佛都被安静吞噬，费尔南多只听得见自己的呼吸声。他手掌上杰拉德的血干涩地将掌心皮肤粘连在一起，稍微一动红褐色的粉末就簌簌向下掉落，感受到杰拉德渐渐流失的体温，费尔南多双手握着方向盘，有些无力地低头：“拜托你醒一醒吧。”

“拜托，不要死。”

  
*  
杰拉德仍旧没有任何回应，呼吸声微不可闻。费尔南多整个人都在抖，伸手抓住他的手，嗓子眼被堵住，声音哽得不像样子：“拜托，不要死……”

“拜托……看路。”

“我还不想和我的保镖殉情...好吗？”杰拉德刚刚是暂时晕了一下，很快就恢复了神智，本来是没什么力气，但是小保镖这么招魂似的喊，硬是给他喊精神了。他解下领带，简单地给自己止血之后有些好笑。

“死了都要被你叫活了。”

费尔南多看见他醒来，松了一口气，紧接着情绪低落下来：“对不起。”

杰拉德有点惊讶，费尔南多这个人平时挺傲气，他以为自己一辈子都不会听到他说对不起。

“没有保护好你，对不起。”

“不用担心，不会扣你工资的。”杰拉德试图开个玩笑缓和一下气氛，费尔南多却没再说话，杰拉德自己还是个伤患，因为失血过多头晕晕的，被送进手术室倒还记得要求不要打全麻。

局部麻醉之后肌肉感觉不到痛意，手术钳取出异物和伤口缝合的感觉就异常清晰，杰拉德不太排斥这种感觉，仔细想想却还有点毛骨悚然，于是只好发呆。他的手上还残留着费尔南多的体温，意识模糊之际听见的费尔南多近乎哭喊的声音仍然在他耳边回荡，他从来不知道一个人的声音也能成为那样巨大的力量，能够将他从死亡的边缘拉回来。他确定自己绝对没有看错费尔南多颊边的泪水，那些被费尔南多用手胡乱抹掉的液体，不知道为什么好像渗透进杰拉德的心脏里，变成一份不可消弭的珍贵重量。

子弹取出的那一刻好像有什么东西也跟着从杰拉德的身体里出来，咣当当一声落进手术盘里面，杰拉德做了决定，却没料到费尔南多会跑到他面前辞职。

*  
“没有保护好你，是我的失职，我觉得我不能胜任这份工作了，所以决定辞职。”费尔南多说这话的时候低着头，杰拉德只能看到他金色的发顶，却不知道他是以什么表情什么心情说出这段话的，是真心地想要离开吗？杰拉德沉默了一会儿说：“好吧。”

费尔南多猛地抬头看他。

不是。杰拉德立刻接着说：“但是一时半会儿很难找到能够接替你的人，所以在找到新的人之前，能拜托你先做着这份工作吗？”

他说的很温和很客气，而且毕竟是自己致使他受伤的，所以没有不接受的理由，费尔南多动了动嘴唇，最后什么都没有说，只是轻轻点了头。

没想到这接替的人一找就是两个月，而且这两个月间费尔南多还莫名其妙地多了很多不是保镖该做的工作，比如喂肩膀受伤的杰拉德吃饭，帮他拿这拿那，甚至进浴室帮他洗澡......诸如此类费尔南多清醒过来觉得不对头可是总是会被杰拉德哄的迷迷糊糊照着他说的做的事情，做着做着费尔南多人也有点麻了，觉得自己都做牛做马了也能还清杰拉德为了救他受伤这事儿了，干脆不辞职也行。

但是计划总是比不上变化快，在费尔南多决定和杰拉德说自己不辞职了的时候，杰拉德刚好也兴致勃勃地告诉他接替他的人已经找好了，今天是他工作的最后一天。

费尔南多一时间不知道该摆出什么表情。按理说他应该高兴的，可是心里就是堵堵的，嘴角怎么也提不上来，他看着眼前杰拉德的脸，不知道心中那股酸胀的情绪从何而来。

*  
但是杰拉德还没有放过他：“刚好我今天要和喜欢的人表白，最后一天，你再帮我一天忙吧。”

“.......”费尔南多呆住了，虽然他也有心理准备，可是他至少以为这些天...以为这些天不是他一个人在心动。他努力压下心中的酸涩，摆出漠不关心的表情：“好的。”

他没什么心情，但是还是认真地根据自己的想法给杰拉德提出了自己的建议，看到成品的瞬间又有点心酸了，但是他情绪一向收敛得很好，眼看着快到了约定的时间，问杰拉德：“我需要避开吗？”

杰拉德摇摇头：“主角不在场可不行。”

“？”

“...我的意思是，我喜欢的人是你。”

费尔南多惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。

“很俗套的，我不知道我从哪一刻开始喜欢上了你，但是怕你受伤下意识挡在你前面的瞬间，中枪的瞬间，我的第一反应不是痛，而是庆幸你没有受伤。”

“我也很难想象我在那样的情景下会产生那样的想法，唯一能使其合理的解释就是，我喜欢你。”

“我不知道你是否对我抱有同样的感觉，所以很卑鄙地使了点手段让你在我身边多留了一会儿，但是总要有结束，所以今天跟你表白了。”

费尔南多不知道如何作答，事实上他慌乱的大脑一片空白，只有心脏跳得越来越激烈，几乎快跳出胸膛的那一刻他突然抬起头有点无措地喊：“我，我好像也喜欢你。”

杰拉德一下子就笑了，费尔南多继续说：“我不知道喜欢是什么感觉，但是、我今天本来要和你说我不辞职了的，我想，”

他顿了一下：“我想，我应该是想要留在你身边的。”

杰拉德那一秒只能想起来一个最俗套又最适用的比喻——他心里那颗不安分的总是弄得他痒痒的的种子，终于开出了花。


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHH  
> 自己注意避雷*

番外

第一次做爱是在杰拉德偷偷苦练打赢费尔南多之后，两个人在一起亲亲抱抱，不少次差点做了全套，今天也是即将鸣金收兵之时，费尔南多突然说自己准备好了，一把把杰拉德推到在床上，在他身上稍稍跪起来，拉下了他的内裤，在对方灼灼的目光下，掏出了那根勃起的滚烫肉器。

男人的阴茎像是被压抑太久，在他掌心不轻地弹了一下，顶端的粘液沾到他掌心，费尔南多赤手握过刀刃，此刻却像是被烫到，往后一缩，看这根比自己粗大太多的肉器直立起来。又微微喘息着，鼓起勇气去摸狰狞的龟头。

“你怎么这么大啊……”费尔南多下意识感叹，并没有意识到，杰拉德耳中的这句话就像一具熟练的、娇嗔的夸赞。

费尔南多为难地半握着那根器官，就没看到杰拉德暗下去的眼神。而那双宽大修长、骨节分明的手已经箍了他的腰，力气不轻，细软的腰肉被按出凹陷。

“喜欢吗？”男人靠近他的脸，抬着他的腰，不像在用力气，只是费尔南多自己靠过来，用湿淋淋的洞口往那根他看来很喜欢的肉根上套下去。

费尔南多不好意思回答，脸颊上飞起灼烧似的温度，身体感受到一种从未体验过的、彷如新生的酥热。这种热带了一种焦糖般的甜与黏，或者更像他在东南亚买过的熟透的石榴，沾着雨林的泥土与水珠，明明是肮脏的，却充满诱人的甜肉香。

他的脑中被这样黏腻的热充满，身下也不知不觉地流出了浅浅的汁水，费尔南多并不知道这是什么，只觉得这是为杰拉德流出来的，不能浪费到别的地方，就用渗着水的后穴靠近男人顶起来的器官，想让他接住。

而杰拉德也确实接住了，他低下头，吻了吻费尔南多的嘴唇，扶着他的腰顶了进去。进入时的水声让费尔南多觉得羞耻，甬道里柔软的粘膜却不计余力地吸附起粗大的肉茎。费尔南多的两腿被高高地架起来，两手拧在身后，像一块挂在杰拉德身上的白肉，只能露出冉冉流水的肉洞任凭对方顶撞。杰拉德每次顶进去的力气都很大，撞击着费尔南多身体的最深处。

这对费尔南多来说是很新奇的感受，他好像被杰拉德所操控，快感依附于他所有动作，嘴巴也不听使唤地冒出不成段的嗯啊呻吟，像失控，也像灵魂被掌控。他有一点害怕，又迅速被快感所把握，以至于被操得太狠，声音都快发不出来了。杰拉德把他翻过来，性器在后穴最深的地方抵着转了一圈，费尔南多的嗓子里就被挤出了绵长的一声哀鸣，软腻得像涂了一层酸甜的糖浆。

杰拉德就着这个姿势继续操了他很久，更深地捅进他的甬道，每一下都把龟头顶进最里面。杰拉德让他把屁股抬高一点，费尔南多努力地抬腰，脖颈挨着枕头，姿势有些可怜。杰拉德就凑到他脸边，咬他嫣红的耳垂，黏腻的声音和生殖器对撞的水声一起漫进费尔南多的耳朵里，让他忍不住闭上眼睛。好像太疯狂了，又太舒服了，没办法停下来，只能轻轻地叫：“慢一点………慢一点……啊……”

杰拉德干脆停下来换了个姿势，把他抱了起来，上半身靠到自己胸前，让他就这么坐在那根被体液浸透的阴茎上。费尔南多高高地仰起了脖子，受不了那深度了似的，肩膀都细细地抖起来。而费尔南多低下头，就能看到自己的被反复插入碾弄变得软烂的穴口，让他怀疑自己身体里更柔软的部分已经彻底被杰拉德撞坏了。

杰拉德吻他的嘴唇，很亲密的舔弄与厮磨，让费尔南多头皮发麻。他的阴茎已经在杰拉德插进来的时候就吐出了精液，现在随着杰拉德一下一下的插入渗出小股的透明液体。一波又一波的汁水在两人交合的位置泛滥，流得肆无忌惮。杰拉德的抽插像是失控的乱剑，把溢出的液体重新捅回去，反复的碾压和碰撞里，穴口堆起乳白色的黏腻液体，让费尔南多想到甜点店后台里被打发的奶油。

不该分神的，但是如果不想点其他的东西，会被太过亲密的性交攫取所有神智。杰拉德的舌尖抵着他的口腔，舌头与舌头纠缠，津液搅拌，呼吸似乎融化在他身体里。费尔南多听见自己好像哭了，然后被杰拉德紧紧按在怀里，阴茎开始凶狠地抽插。

要做点什么的，费尔南多想叫杰拉德的名字，却只吐出了断断续续的破碎声音。杰拉德撞得他全身发抖，堆叠起来的快感从脊柱挤压进大脑，费尔南多的眼前开始泛白，抱住杰拉德的手臂用力到仿佛濒死。他的穴肉疯狂地收缩着，杰拉德额上的汗水滴落在他鼻尖，龟头抵住肉壁，在他耳边轻声说了什么，大量的液体就释放在费尔南多窄窄的肠道里。

杰拉德让他等一等，费尔南多身体是温暖的一团，无法动弹，任由温暖的精液充满自己的身体，精柱打在肉壁上时，他似乎还在漫长的高潮之中，并不清楚自己发出了怎样的声音，又射出了些什么。

男人的手摩挲着费尔南多抖得厉害的后腰，耐心地等待他被自己灌满。费尔南多的脸埋在他脖子上，每一声喘息都小猫叫似的又轻又黏，两人贴合的部位一片惨乱的狼藉。费尔南多的身体在颤抖中感受杰拉德的脉动和心跳，等对方把精液喂给他，撑得内壁又涨又满，好像这样就能在两人之间形成循环。费尔南多漏出来的，杰拉德总会补给他。

太舒服了，费尔南多懒洋洋地趴在杰拉德身上，男人抓着他的手不时亲吻两下，身体的阴茎没拔走又慢慢硬起来，杰拉德低下头亲吻他毛绒绒的金色发顶：“再做一次吧？”


End file.
